Short Story Project: Percy Jackson Addition
by flockgirl
Summary: Have you ever wanted to see your OCs in someone else's story? Look no further! I write short stories around your OCs just for you!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi I'm Flockgirl! Once people start reviewing, I will take their OCs and put them in stories with the original characters. So if you'd like to have a short story made with your OCs please send me these details in your review and I'll try to do as many as I can! **

**Name of your OC(s): **

**Looks of your OC(s): **

**Age of your OC(s): **

**What do you want to see in the story (Does not have to be a summery, just a few things like if they fall in love or other small details): **

**So get ready, get set, REVIEW! **


	2. Stories Volume 1

**(A/N: There are three stories in this chapter so if you don't see yours at first it's because it's on the bottom.) **

Jessica Ryan peered across the battlefield at the sight before her. New York City never looked better she decided. People were dying left and right but she had not yet received a scratch except one of the other side's arrows sliced of some of her straight brown hair. She didn't mind it though; she was doing this for a good cause.

"Jess!" A camper from the Apollo cabin came racing toward her. Ethan is going with Luke up to the Empire State Building!"

There was no arguing, she had to go too. She started toward the entrance, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "No, you aren't going. You're fighting me."

She turned to see her half sister from the Athena cabin.

"Lucy," Jessica greeted her. "You're still as stubborn as ever."

"Why?" She asked, hissing through her clenched jaw. "Why did you join Luke's army? Why did you betray us Jess?"

"Because I fell in love." She said simply. "I fell in love with Ethan."

Her gray eyes grew wide, the color matching her own. "Ethan. You always found the strangest people to fall in love with."

"Shut up!" She yelled. "You said you wanted a fight, so lets fight."

And they did. Pulling out their knives for hand-to-hand combat, they danced; slicing, punching and kicking at each other. After they were both fairly beaten, they parted to catch their breaths. That's when the news came.

"Kronos and Ethan are dead! The Gods are victorious!"

Jessica froze. _Ethan is dead? _she thought to herself and fell to her knees. "Kill me now, Lucy. Do it!"

Lucy hesitated for a moment and then moved foreword. Jess closed her eyes and waited for then end but instead she felt the warmth of her sister's embrace.

"You know I could never kill you." She whispered.

Jess's eyes grew wide for a moment and then she leaned against her and cried softly.

NEW STORY~~~~~~

Rachel Nicole Pansudon stood alone watching the people in her cabin train for battle. As it turned out, she was not much of a fighter but awesome at healing. Apollo's cabin was known for their healers, so she didn't mind all that much.

"What are you doing?" She turned t see a boy with black hair and green eyes peering at her.

"Oh!" She blushed slightly. "Percy…um I don't know."

He frowned. "Why aren't you out with your friends?"

Rachel shoved her hands in her pockets after tucking a piece of blonde hair from her earth brown eyes. "I can't really fight."

Percy tipped his head to the side looking a bit like a confused puppy. "Why not?"

"I don't know." She repeated with a shrug.

He thought for a moment and then smiled warmly at her. "I can teach you some things if you'd like."

Rachel blinked. "Really?" She smiled slightly. "Thank you…"

Over then next few weeks we worked Tirelessly until he was sure I was ready to fight with my cabin. As we entered the arena, everybody looked up to see who it was.

"Rachel?" One asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to fight." She said confidently.

Everybody looked around and shrugged. "Ok, of you really want to."

Needless to say, Rachel creamed everybody in the arena that day, and it was all thanks to a guy named Percy Jackson.

NEW STORY~~~~~~

Alex watched as his sister pulled a little kid through the streets toward the hotel. He smiled lightly at the thought of how many recruits they had gathered up for the day.

He saw Maia lean down and give the little kid a lotus then push him in through the door and wave goodbye.

"Little kids are so easy," She commented when she met him again. "It's a little sad."

He laughed gently. "Maybe you should find more of a challenge than a kid."

She sighed. "I did. His parents are inside as well. Why would I put a little kid in that didn't have any money?"

He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "That' true."

Maia smiled at him. "Considering all that we've done today, I think we deserve a rest. Being immortal does take it's toll on me sometimes."

"Of course," He chuckled. "Where would you like to go?"

"Starbucks!" She said instantly; it was her favorite place. "I want a mocha frapichino."

He chuckled and took her arm. "Then let's go." He led her down the street to the nearest Starbucks.

NEW STORY~~~~~~

Willow Pratt sat the Apollo cabin Listening to her music from her I-pod, eyes closed in a relaxed state. She let a small sigh escape her lips for the only moment in the day she had rested so far. She was always glad to have relaxation time.

"Willow!" She suddenly heard someone shout and her eyes flew open. Standing over her was her half brother Sammy.

Slowly she pulled the ear-buds out and paused the music. "What's up Sammy?"

He rolled his eyes. "I've been calling your name 5 minutes and you still couldn't hear me? You have that thing way too loud, especially when you're listening to that stupid music."

"It's not stupid! It's a lot better than that trash you call pop!" She hated when people made fun of the stuff she listened to.

He sighed. "That's not the point. We have to go practice now."

She blinked. "Already? It's been like only five minutes."

"No it's been twenty. The five minutes your thinking of is how long it took you to figure out someone was calling your name.

"Are you being sarcastic with me?"

"Yes I am. Let's go."

She followed him out to the field to practice after securing her i-pod in a secret location.

**(A/N: These are going to be a little short cause I don't have time to make whole ones T.T Sorry!) **


End file.
